Flightless
Flightless is the fifth episode of Sponge Reaper. Transcript after [[Garbage Day] and Rivals. Outside the Krusty Krab,] SpongeBob: There's no sign of the scratches I had on Saturday. It's like it healed over on Sunday. Rukia: Don't be so surprised. I have the best grades in my gediu class and I have a talent for it. Healing your wound is easy. SpongeBob: You got graded, so what then? There's a school for Soul Reapers? Rukia: Huh? You could call it like that. Tell me, how do you drink out of this? shows him the carton drink. SpongeBob: You just use the sharp end of your straw. Rukia: What straw? Youzurio: So, together at last? You two seem pretty chumy. SpongeBob: Youzurio, shut up. Come on, does it really look 'chummy'? Youzurio: Maybe. You two come off as pretty close. But people will talk. Talk enough and then people will leak it out. SpongeBob: Whatever, but if I wanted people to know my real personality? I would have turned emo a long time ago. Youzurio: Yeah, I think that's true. Rukia: Oh so that's what you do with the straw. But where do you put it? SpongeBob: Excuse Rukia, she's from Barcalona. Youzurio: Hola Rukia, por lo que parece que viene de la tierra mística de Barcelona, he aprendido el idioma, pero no he visto el lugar. Cómo estás? Rukia: Oh, Barcelona. Lugar caliente, a diferencia de aquí. Probablemente es porque estamos más cerca del Océano Pacífico. SpongeBob: Sí, pero incluso Barcelona está cerca del Océano Pacífico, es en Europa del Este. Además de Francia y Gran Bretaña, maldita esos británico! Sorry, got carried away there. Youzurio: I'm Youzurio, a person who likes to... SpongeBob: Dig chicks? Youzurio: Hey, that's not nice! SpongeBob: He may look like a dork, but he's a 'real' player. Youzurio: Hey! Your going to damage my reputation! Besides, SpongeBob you know your women. SpongeBob: Just watch, Rukia. looks at Rukia, trying to poke the straw into the carton. Never mind. Larry: What is this? SpongeBob has hung up with a hot chick? Youzurio: Well, of course. SpongeBob had to pick her... SpongeBob: It's more the other way around... Larry: Oh, but well done! It seems your growing up! SpongeBob: Oh I guess, but you should have told me that 23 years ago. walks past SpongeBob to Rukia, she is still trying her straw. Larry: Hey, My name is Larry. I'm more of a man than those two posers... Youzurio & SpongeBob: Hey! Don't treat us like that. Larry: Anyway, I want to say thank you for coming from... SpongeBob: Barcelona. Larry: Barcelona? Rukia: Yes. Barcelona. Now, help this. Larry: Okay? This is a pretty small job to do. over him is Mr. Krabs with bandages and a bird case. SpongeBob: Hello sir, you okay? You seem to have some kind of stamina to have bandages after so long. Mr.Krabs: I don't really want to anwser, lad. SpongeBob: Well, what about the bird cage? Mr.Krabs: Appeared on my doorstep overnight, I don't know who gave me this. Bird: Hello, I am present to meet you, my name is Louis Mikechu. Larry: This bird can talk? My name is Larry! La-rry! Can the damn thing spell as well as talk? SpongeBob his mind: There's something wrong with the bird. Rukia: Yes, you are right. There is something wrong, but I don't think the bird is evil. Maybe it is a left soul, we need to get that bird for a consow. SpongeBob: Oh that's great, another sleepless nights. Rukia: It doesn't help to complain. SpongeBob: Yeah - I know, how odd? Rukia her mind: SpongeBob is allways concerned with the safety of others in a soul presence, maybe he's beginning to understand how it is to be a Soul Reaper. SpongeBob: Here you go. gives Rukia the carton drink with a straw. Rukia: Thanks. drinks the carton SpongeBob: I gotta tell ya, the first time I met Mr.Krabs was back in '99. FLASHBACK: HELP WANTED FOOTAGE OF SPONGEBOB AT THE END OF THE EPISODE. SpongeBob: That was a summer never to forget. Rukia: Must have been a odd summer. Hey, this drink is tasty! SpongeBob: Well, enjoy. SpongeBob returns to his home SpongeBob: Hey, I'm home. Plankton: Move out of the way, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Where's the fire? Squidward: Hello, SpongeBob. Have to dash SpongeBob: What's the hurry? Squidward: A accident down Broadchurch Lane. SpongeBob: Broadchurch, that's near here. Patrick the phone: What is your problem, we have a accident and you don't care about it? We need a hospital bed! So go and tell your boss to get us one NOW! the call Damn them, they don't know a stechscope to a mobile. SpongeBob: Hey Patrick? Is there anything I can do? Patrick: Sorry, SpongeBob. I would like you stay out of the way. is left a hallway for a bit of time. Patrick: SpongeBob, I need you for some work. is carrying Mr.Krabs as SpongeBob who looks suprised, like 'What the heck is he doing here?' Plankton is looking at the bird in the cage, Mr Krabs is sitting on a hospital bed Patrick: It looks like you have had a really bad mark. But, I might have something to help you. puts back on his shirt. Mr.Krabs: I'm okay, I'm fine. Patrick: Hey! You can't leave now! Do you have any idea of how much blood you have lost, sir? sits up and then falls down with the blood on his bag Patrick: Told you. Plankton! Squidward! Get Mr.Krabs onto the hospital bed to rest. Squidward: Okay, time to go now. Come on, sir. looks down at himself for a bit until he gets to his bedroom. SpongeBob: Did you feel it? Rukia: Yes, all the way from downstairs. I think it was transferred and I sensed the mark on Mr.Krab's back. It seems to be the making of a Hollow. looks at the bird in the cage and it looks back at him, the darkness of the night groans on as Plankton is still awake as she feels a little connection to the bird in the cage. The next morning, SpongeBob and Squidward are up. SpongeBob: Hey, where's Plankton? Squidward: Good morning. He didn't want breakfeast. Said that he was too ill to get up. Patrick: SpongeBob! Mr.Krabs has gone! In his room, he's just gone! runs outside to find Mr.Krabs Rukia: SpongeBob! So, you got the idea of where he's suppoused to be? SpongeBob: No, got any info? Rukia: Not yet, there's nothing from the Soul Society and I'm not sensing anything either. Hollow's aren't chasing Souls, they come from the Soul Society. When they are chasing, that means we won't be able to detect them until they show up, ready to attack. You understand? SpongeBob: I think I can understand the kindergarten drawings. then gets whacked in the stomauch, leaving him a bit winded. I think I can understand, the hollow is following Mr.Krabs to get his soul, waiting too late. Wait, I think. I got a idea! We'll use Mr.Krab's bird! Can we use that bird to detect a presence of a Hollow? Rukia: No, that's impossible! sighs and starts to focus his spirit energy, channeling around him. Rukia: Sponge... Bob. What's this sensatation I'm feeling? ignores her as Mr.Krabs and the bird are in a abandoned docks Luis: I need to apoligize, sir. It might help you understand something, please listen. Everyone who ends up with me ends up in bad luck. Mr.Krabs: Yes, I know. enters a part of the warehouse docks Luis: I'm sorry, I should have told you. Mr.Krabs: Don't worry about it. Luis: Please, just leave me here abandoned. Just go. Mr.Krabs: I can't let myself do that. is still in bed, coughing up as he has nightmare flashes of the bird. Plankton: SpongeBob... I've got to tell him. is still focusing on SpongeBob Rukia her mind: He's trying to track down using his soul for the bird, even I can't sense a weak soul at this distance and the human soul is partially eclipsed by the human soul. It's homing in from so far away. SpongeBob's and presence he finds a loose strand in which is the correct one in his mind. Rukia her mind: He's done it! runs off in a hurry to find the bird. He saw it, the raise of spirit energy that only high level Soul Reapers can see. Is he really evolving into a Soul Reaper that quickly? then finds herself running towards SpongeBob has he spots Mr.Krabs running. SpongeBob: He's there! Hey, sir! Stop running away! Your going to need my help! Plankton: Sponge...Bob! turns around to see Plankton struggling... SpongeBob: Plankton, What's the matter? falls to the ground Rukia: We need to put Plankton down where he can be safe. I'll handle 'them'. SpongeBob: Are you kidding me? I can't just leave you to 'them'. Rukia: Just do as I say! I know what would happen if we leave him here, you would be worrying about her when you fight the Hollow. That cannot happen here no matter what. Go on! Get moving, get him home! Get back here quick! SpongeBob: Rukia. I hope you know you don't have the strength to fight a Hollow by your own, please. Don't risk yourself for my sake. Rukia: Don't be stupid, a veteran Soul Reaper never takes any chances with a Hollow. Now go! starts to run off to find Mr.Krabs and his bird in the cage, while SpongeBob runs back home to care for Plankton SpongeBob: You're going to be allright Plankton! Just hold on and hang in there, okay! Plankton: No, I came to tell you. I am somehow connected to that bird. When I opened my mind, I saw what Eugene saw, I saw everything. Murder, it's telling me to go to the other side. Just help that poor boy. Just do something! I can feel it, the terrible pain he had. Rukia is chasing down Mr.Krabs with the bird cage Rukia: Damn! It's hard to catch up with him. This gekai is worthless, I can't even fly! These legs can barely run! These hard lungs are slowing me down. Mysterious Voice: You smell good. pauses for a bit to catch her breath and look around, then the Hollow appears next to her. Hollow: You smell wonderful. It is time to eat. YOUR SOUL! frontflips forward and turns to her reverse to avoid a attack. Hollow: Your still alive, your tougher than I thought and you can see me quite clearly. That makes me curious. Just who are you? forouciouslly kicks the Hollow in the face and gets onto it's back. Rukia: Ruler! All things of flesh, Hackodon 33! Hit Fire Crest!generates a force to hurt the Hollow's back. It worked. How is that? seems to shrug off the damage and generate a loud noise that alerts Mr.Krabs. Mr.Krabs: What's going on? Did you hear that? Luis: It's that young lady who was chasing us before. The monster is attacking her right now. It's going to hurt her really bad. Mr.Krabs: You are to stay here. I've gotta go. Luis: What are you going to do? Mr.Krabs: I'm going to help her. Luis: Please, don't go! It's to dangerous. No, don't do it! It's not me I'm worried about, it's you! I really don't feel what's going to happen to me but Mister! What about the others? The monster will kill you! Rukia: The hell? It didn't even hurt him! Hollow: I see, so that's what you are? You smell of Soul Reaper, but yours is so weak with fighting skills that don't do anything. TOO BAD! This will make so much memories, you see I've all ready devoured two other Soul Reapers to try to get the boy to pass on to the Soul Society. Rukia: The boy? You mean the soul of the bird. But, what's your problem? Hollow just laughs maniacally while Plankton is still trying to survive SpongeBob his mind: I'm faced with a decision with no answers, what do I do? TO BE CONTINUED...